Policies for some facilities or buildings do not allow electronic devices to be brought into the facilities or buildings. Such policies may be due to security or privacy concerns. For example, to ensure information security, locations such as government buildings or research facilities may not allow devices that have cameras or microphones. Locations such as locker rooms or change rooms may not allow devices having cameras on them for privacy reasons. Other locations may not allow devices having communications capabilities or a subset of communication capabilities within them. Other examples are possible.
Currently, such locations or facilities typically require a user to enter the facility without the electronic device. This can mean either informing the user to leave the device behind when coming to the facility, or checking in the device at a security desk or other location within the facility prior to entering the facility.
In some cases, the use of the electronic device, even without the functionality that the facility is worried about, could be useful to a user. For example, if the user had a mobile device, the device could be used for emails, taking notes, document referral, among other options even without the use of a microphone or camera on the device.